


Alcor man:the beginninging

by LEGENDARYNOT



Category: Gravity Falls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22485859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LEGENDARYNOT/pseuds/LEGENDARYNOT
Summary: The continuation of the alcor-man seriesIn other words-actual plot
Kudos: 1





	Alcor man:the beginninging

It was a cold foggy day in dothom city.the usual hive of scum and villainy was strangely silent never a good sign,

This was a city that wanted-no  
needed a hero and that hero was...alcor-man!  
“MABEL STOP” “you’ll never catch me...alcor man” “ughhhh”  
Mabel quickly ran away leaving the barely begun amateur comic uncompleted.

They then began a chase that will go down the ages. A fight between good and evil, justice and injustice, light and dar-“MABEL STOP MONOLOGING”.

Dipper shouted still furious.

He continued to chase after Mabel for a while eventually, all frustration bled out and he just gave up, Mabel-seeing her chance-began to sneak up on him to take down the pathetic do gooder and slowly tipped forward the bucket of water  
“I know you’re behind me”  
Mabel flinched and tipped a bucket of water over herself.”aaaaghh!!”  
“Stop being so dramatic, let me dry you up”  
And with a flash of blue flames mable became dry and pristine.

“I really don’t understand your fascination with poorly written fanfic”  
“How dare you insult my baby!”  
Dipper, having heard all this before just rolled his eyes.  
“KIDS! Dinners ready”   
Our two protagonists went forth after a valiant battle to feast upon nourishment.

But unbeknownst to them a single ember glided on the wind to Mabels comic and sunk in causing changes to the fabric of reality.

What will happen next on:  
Alcor-man


End file.
